The Pureblood Bond
by SilverAura09
Summary: Draco and Ginny are linked by a bond so strong, it’s unbreakable. All they can do is open their hearts for love.
1. After the War

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 1**** – After the War**

Draco was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had been temperamental as of late. He should be rejoicing along with the Wizarding world. Voldemort was finally defeated. But that was not the reason behind his mood; that was because of his _predicament_. He remembered their family discussion the week before.

_Whenever they held a family meeting, he knew something was up; today was no exception. Draco cautiously entered the family room. It was still the same; the furnishing was expensive and elegant. Even after the war, the Malfoys were still extremely wealthy, and Draco was thankful for that._

_He kissed his mother on the cheek and turned to Lucius._

"_Father," Draco inclined his head._

"_Make yourself comfortable before we start."_

_He did as he was told and waited. He didn't like this one bit; his mother was very pale and his father looked serious._

"_Draco, your mother and I thought this would be the right time to tell you this little piece of information, seeing that the war is over and we cleaned our family name," Lucius said. "You know very well that we are one of the oldest pureblooded families today," he sighed, "My father thought it would be nice to make that last longer, with the use of a complex spell."_

_Draco schooled his features perfectly, but inside, he felt more than a little nervous._

"_There is an ancient magical spell that activates on the seventeenth birthday of my children, either witch or wizard. Seeing that you're my only child, it is unfortunate that the spell activated on your seventeenth birthday, which took place three months ago."_

_Draco's eyes widened slightly, "How did this happen?"_

"_Blame that to your grandfather, Draco," Narcissa answered, "He was the one who cast The Pureblood Bond to your father when he was still young. In doing so, it affected Lucius' future child."_

"_So that means I need to marry a pureblooded witch?" Draco asked._

"_Yes," Narcissa answered._

"_But that's what you want right? For me to marry a pureblooded witch?" Draco directed his words to Lucius, "You're gonna arrange me to someone anyway."_

"_That's the problem here," Lucius said, "I can't. This spell makes you choose the woman you'll marry."_

_Draco smirked; now he didn't have to worry about an arranged marriage. His childhood friend, Pansy, could be his bride. Not that he loved her, but he had to admit, she was better than someone he didn't even know._

"_Don't rejoice yet, son," Lucius said. "For you can't pick a random pureblood out there."_

_Draco looked confused, "I'm afraid I don't follow."_

"_Because of the spell, you will be attracted to a pureblooded witch and eventually fall in love with her," Narcissa answered softly. "The catch is… we don't know who she is, what she looks like, if she's smart, rich or sophisticated even," she sighed._

_Draco let those words sink in. "You mean I'll fall in love with someone, even if she looks and acts like a..." he paused, "bloody ogre, as long as she's a pureblood?" he stared in horror at his mother._

_Narcissa was surprised by the words that came out of her son's mouth, but nonetheless, she nodded grimly._

"_Draco, watch your language," Lucius said sternly._

_He ignored him, "Tell me there's a way out of this…"_

"_We checked, Draco… nothing could be done."_

_Draco groaned. He thought now that the Dark Lord was vanquished, he could live peacefully. And then this problem had to come out and ruin everything. A hand touched his shoulder comfortingly._

"_Your father didn't cast the spell on you, so your future children won't have the same fate as yours," Narcissa said, "and don't worry, there's still hope that you'll find the perfect witch for you."_

"_I have to think..." Draco stood up. He bid his parents goodbye and locked himself in his room._

Draco was cursing all the gods for putting him in a situation like this. Why couldn't he be peaceful for once? Right now, for example, Blaise was nowhere to be found, and Crabbe and Goyle were snoring so loudly he couldn't hear himself think. _I've had enough, _he thought.

He left the compartment to do some thinking. He was so lost in his thoughts that when he rounded a corner, he collided with someone, sending that someone crashing to the floor.

"Ouch!" a female voice yelped. Draco looked down and saw auburn hair, long creamy legs and books scattered everywhere. She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes widened.

Draco knew only one girl with those lovely legs, Ginny Weasley, the same girl who had helped him during the war.

_He was badly injured that fateful night, for he had barely escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters. It was the night of his initiation as a Death Eater._

_He never wanted to join them… That's why he went to Dumbledore long before that day and told him he wanted to join The Light Side. Thankfully, Dumbledore agreed, for Draco would be an excellent spy; they really needed to know what Voldemort was up to._

_For months, he spied for Dumbledore. But tonight, when the Death Eaters suddenly told him he would be initiated, Draco acted upon instinct. He fought and escaped them. He limped to the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix and softly knocked._

_When the door opened, he heard a soft gasp. Suddenly, he was pulled inside and laid down on the couch._

"_Mum, Draco is bleeding! Come here, quick!"_

"_Goodness! What happened?"_

"_I don't know, but Professor Dumbledore mentioned that tonight was the night of his initiation," Ginny said while she and her mother tended to his wounds. "Looks to me he barely escaped. Good thing Professor Dumbledore told him the location of the Headquarters."_

"_Oh the poor dear…" Molly said, "He is misunderstood after all. Dumbledore was right about him."_

"_I know, Mum, I know…"_

_The last thing Draco felt was a soft hand caressing his face, then all went black._

After that incident, he and his family turned to the Light Side. Narcissa had never liked the Dark Lord anyway; she only joined the Death Eaters so they wouldn't harm Draco. She was appalled when she heard what they did to her only son. She immediately turned to The Light Side. Lucius was doubtful at first, but she managed to convince him to join too.

It was a bumpy ride at first, but Draco eventually became civil with Potter and his friends; more particularly with Ginny, much to the disgust of her brothers. But he didn't care; he was really fond of her. After all, she did save his life, and took care of him while he was injured. Not that he would openly admit that, of course.

"Sorry…" Draco said, "Here, let me help you up," he offered his hand and Ginny took it.

"You should really watch where you're going, Draco," Ginny said softly.

"I was lost in my thoughts…" he said and bent down, picked her things and handed them to her.

"Thank you…" She gratefully took them. "You're lost in your thoughts?" She cocked her head to the side, "Why? Do you have a problem?"

"Thanks… but I prefer to keep them to myself for now."

"I understand… If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?" She smiled. Something inside him stirred but he mentally shook himself. "I'd better be off. See you around, Draco."

"See you around," Draco replied softly as she walked off. He felt his heart lighten when she smiled at him. _What was that all about?  
_

* * *

My first fic ever! Read and review! 


	2. Back in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 2**** – Back in Hogwarts**

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table stifling a yawn. _Merlin, do we really have to watch the Sorting every single year? Hello! I'm bored stiff here and getting hungry, thank you very much, _she mused and checked the line of first years. She was crestfallen to see it was still long.

Having nothing better to do, she scanned the Great Hall. Nothing has changed, even after the final battle. It happened completely unannounced, sometime in early April of her fifth year. They were having a regular class when all of a sudden, the Death Eaters attacked. Dumbledore didn't have a choice but to close Hogwarts, for almost all the parents wanted their children to be safe at home. The war was dirty but fast; it ended shortly before June entered. After that, Hogwarts opened again, and she finished her fifth year. Now she was back, with two more years to go.

Her eyes were drawn to the Slytherin table, particularly to a seventh year blonde. She let her eyes appreciate the view; Draco Malfoy certainly grew nicely. His height was something to behold, beyond six feet, that's for sure. His hair was still white blonde, but now, he no longer slicked it back, often touching his eyes in a sexy manner. He was very well built, not bulky, just muscular in the right way. _Quidditch does work wonders, _she mused, _and__his silver eyes are really beautiful._

She blinked. The same eyes she was dreaming about were staring at her. Ginny's face heated up. She was in such a hurry to look away that she ended up knocking the goblet beside her._ Dear Merlin… _she mentally thought.

Draco felt he was being watched, and when he looked up, silver collided with brown. She blushed and broke eye contact, knocking her goblet and blushing even more. Did he just catch Ginny staring at him? She started to squirm; Draco smirked. _I guess so…_

He had to admit, he was a bit flattered that she of all people was staring at him. Ginny Weasley… Who would have thought she'd grow to a beautiful young lady? Certainly not him, not that he was complaining. He remembered one incident in the Headquarters…

_Draco rolled on his bed. He cracked an eye open and saw sunlight streaming in his room. He yawned, got up from bed and headed to the bathroom… nature called…_

_Not bothering to put on a shirt, he sleepily walked to the lavatory and quietly entered. After relieving himself, he turned around; his eyes almost left their sockets._

_A girl was in the shower stall…without a stitch to cover her modesty. His eyes took in her long creamy legs, her flat stomach and the swell of her breasts, glistening with droplets of water; his groin stirred, he gulped._

_The girl turned the showers off, and suddenly saw Draco. She let out an almighty scream._

"_Draco!" He looked up and realised it was Ginny, "Close your eyes! Or I will personally remove them from their sockets!"_

"_What?" His brain wouldn't cooperate properly and his groin was distracting him._

"_Oh, for heaven's sake! Throw me that towel behind you so…" Ginny trailed off when she saw the bulge on his trousers. She blushed profusely and covered her eyes. "Just give me the towel!"_

_Draco couldn't register what she was saying; the only thing he was capable of doing was stare. This goddess in front of him was really a sight to behold._

"_DRACO!" Ginny bellowed._

_This snapped him back to reality. He quickly turned around._

"_I- I'm sorry," he stammered and reached for the towel, quickly giving it to Ginny._

"_Thank you," Ginny said, quickly wrapping the towel around her._

"_I'll j- just wait out… side," he hastily said and walked towards the door but stepped on a bar of soap and slipped. He painfully landed on his arse, causing Ginny to burst into laughter._

_Draco glared at her, "Care to help?"_

"_Oh… sorry," Ginny said. "Here…" she extended her hand, and helped him up._

_Once he was on his feet again, he said, "I shouldn't have stared at you… my apologies."_

"_It's okay…" she replied, "I'm at fault too, I forgot to lock the door," she offered him a weak smile._

"_Ginny, are you done in the showers?!" someone bellowed downstairs._

"_Coming!" She turned to Draco, "Umm, I gotta go… my mum asked help in the kitchen… See ya." She smiled and walked out the bathroom._

_He went back to his room and stared at the bulge in his pants. He sighed, locked the door and went to work; the memories of the incident earlier would help him with his problem._

Even now, Draco couldn't forget that heavenly image. It was practically seared into his brain. His groin began to stir as the memory popped into his head.

Applause ensued, signalling the end of the Sorting Ceremony. Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. Draco wasn't listening as he announced that the Head Boy was him, while the Head Girl was Hermione. He was too busy staring at Ginny Weasley.

When food appeared he quietly began eating, discreetly throwing glances at the Gryffindor table from time to time. She laughed at something Potter said, and Draco growled.

"Hey, Draco, are you all right?" Blaise Zabini, his long time best friend asked.

"Yes…no problem."

Blaise followed his line of vision. "Ginny?" he smirked at him. "She's damn good-looking, ain't she, Draco?"

Draco glared at him; Blaise only laughed.

"Don't tell me you like her?" When he didn't get an answer, he added, "You're playing with fire, mate. Be careful." He chuckled.

Draco ignored him and returned back to his meal. The "bathroom" incident popped into his head again; his groin stirred. Draco mentally shook himself. He needed to stop thinking about that incident, especially in public. Maybe later… in his private quarters.

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review! 

**eevie9  
Vinese  
Drinny  
darkroses2992**

Keep them coming! lol

Now, please review! And if you have time, drop by my site and leave a comment. The link to my homepage is located in my profile... hope to hear from ya'll…


	3. Devious Scheme

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 3**** – Devious Scheme**

Ginny yawned and opened her eyes. She couldn't believe a month had already passed. During that month, she saw the wizarding world in a carefree state. It was like they never even had a war! She was glad they've recovered nicely. It's no worth to live with misery… the least they could do was be happy now that they could freely walk the streets without fear for their lives.

She was silently happy to see that the Slytherins weren't that annoying anymore. Even the war affected their once foul personalities… but there were still some of those left. Old habits die hard, as the saying goes. The Slytherins who were involved in any Death Eater activity were expelled from school. Ginny was grateful when Dumbledore did that… for she didn't feel safe around them, knowing they were junior Death Eaters.

She wasn't surprised when Malcolm Baddock, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Adrian Pucey, and many more that slipped her mind were expelled. However, she was shocked when Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson stayed in school. _I guess like Zabini… they're really Draco's friends, _she thought.

She also became cautious around Draco. After the little bathroom encounter in the Order's Headquarters some months ago, he became _friendly _with her. She thought it was just a scheme to bed her. After all, he was dubbed "The Slytherin Sex God", but he proved her wrong. He was sincere to extend a hand in friendship.

Even so, his _friendliness _became more noticeable here at Hogwarts. She often caught him staring at her during meals… When they chanced upon each other in the corridors, he greeted her or gave her a smile; hell, he even carried her books, more than once.

Ginny didn't know where this "New Draco" came from, but she really liked his change in personality. _Yeah, you and every single female in Hogwarts, _she mused. It was annoying, but entirely true.

Even before the war, when Draco was still being snotty and arrogant around everyone, he was considered a heartthrob. He was also notorious for shagging girls left, right and center. But some time after the war, he suddenly stopped. This made many girls curious, adding more to the mystery of Draco Malfoy.

_And those girls are plotting to kill me,_ Ginny thought with amusement. For when they saw how Draco treated her, they became jealous. She remembered one time, last week, in the girls' bathroom.

_She had just entered a cubicle, when three girls noisily entered the bathroom._

"_Did you see Draco during breakfast?" one girl asked._

"_I know what you're saying, girl, he is looking fine!" All three of them giggled._

"_He always is."_

"_I know… too bad he keeps on looking at that Weasley."_

"_Yes, I did notice that," she sighed "Why can't he stare at me that way?"_

"_Stare? He's practically drooling over her!" one girl exclaimed._

"_I know what you're saying…But that Weasley simply ignores him. So, we still have hope."_

"_I say we do something to her, humiliate her in front of him or… whatever. Maybe Draco will finally turn his attention to someone else."_

_One of them giggled, "Like one of us."_

_There were more giggles. "I think we better hurry. Next class starts in five minutes! Come on!"_

_When the bathroom was quiet once more, Ginny quickly went out and proceeded to her next class, not believing what she just heard._

She had thought they've simply gone bonkers. _He can never love, let alone someone like me, _she sighed. So many things have happened already. _Time sure flies… _she thought and got up from bed, ready to start the day.

ooooo

She was happily walking to the Great Hall, when just by its doors, she stopped. She went closer, curious, and saw what it was.

_You've got to be kidding me! Not again…_she mentally groaned.

It seemed Siyana Clarks, a seventh year Slytherin, was _whining _at Draco… again. It had become a common occurrence during the last month and today was no exception.

The onlookers were watching the two of them with amusement. Ginny squeezed her way to the front and was about to say something when Siyana shouted,

"But Draco, you said we're going to the next Hogsmeade weekend!" she whined.

Draco glared at her. "I said nothing of the sort, Clarks," he snarled.

"Why did you become so cold towards me?!"

"Coldness was my treatment towards you from the start…" he drawled. "I never liked you, Clarks. Get it through your thick skull."

"But you don't like anybody else!" she shrieked. "I'm the only one you have!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What if I say I do like someone?"

"You're lying!"

Draco smirked. _I think I found a way to get rid of her, _he thought. For the last month, this… girl… was driving him nuts. She was always following him, whining incessantly. Draco didn't have a clue why she even _thought_ he liked her.

"I dare say I'm not…"

"Prove it!" she confidently shouted. The onlookers were waiting with baited breath.

Draco scanned the crowd around them. _Hannah Abott… Susan Bones…Parvati Patil…_ his eyes dropped to Ginny. _Perfect, _he smirked. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"Dra-" he crashed his lips on hers, cutting Ginny's tirade. He coaxed her lips apart, delving his tongue inside. She immediately melted in his arms, placing her hands on his neck for support; her knees had become weak.

Draco gently bit her lip, making her gasp softly. Something inside Draco stirred, like a dragon waking from its extensive slumber, alive and invigorated. His heart rapidly pounded, and his stomach did somersaults. _What is happening? _His brain asked. But he didn't want to think about that right now, this kiss was distracting him way too much.

When air became an issue, they surfaced and stared at each other. The crowd around them was shell-shocked, their mouths hanging open. There was a shriek and they all looked at a fuming Siyana.

"Bitch!" she screamed and turned to Ginny ready to slap her. Suddenly, a hand came up and held her wrist painfully.

"You don't have the right to harm her…" Draco growled dangerously.

She huffed and pulled her hand away. "Beware, bitch, I'll get you…" she told Ginny and stomped off, muttering curses along the way.

The crowd around them slowly dwindled, leaving the pair alone.

When nobody else was looking, Ginny punched Draco on the arm. "You, git! I'm in big trouble now!"

"Ouch!" he rubbed his arm, "that hurt you know," Ginny rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and she stared at him like he was crazy. "And you think something's funny?!"

"She'll get over it, Gin…" he softly answered.

"She'd better, or I'll kill you… before she kills me of course."

Draco laughed harder. It seemed his laughter was contagious for she was laughing with him in mere seconds. When they finally pulled themselves together, he extended a hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cautiously asked.

"Taking your hand."

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious…" she replied sarcastically.

He smiled. _I like your smile. _Ginny mentally slapped herself, _pull yourself together, girl!_

"I need to escort you to your table, so Clarks will get the message. You see, I'm officially courting you now," he grinned.

"No way am I gonna go through your devious scheme."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest, "Please?" he whispered.

"Oh…" she paused, "all right…"

"Thank you…" Draco said. "Come on, breakfast is almost over."

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

**hermionemalfoypotterweasley  
robin - **thanks for pointing out some things... your questions shall be answered in the following chapters.  
**gineveramalfoy1894  
ForeverAnAngel  
Drinny -** thanks for dropping a comment in my website.  
**maerose899**

Keep them coming! lol

Now, please review! I really want to receive many for my birthday tomorrow... so give me an early bday gift and review! Or, you can leave a comment in my website! Please and thank you!


	4. Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 4**** – Monday Morning**

One fine morning in the Great Hall, Ginny was eating her breakfast while talking to Hermione. As Hermione chatted happily about the coming Hogsmeade weekend, Ginny couldn't help think how much she really loved the older girl. After all the things they've been through together, she has become the older sister she never had. Shaking her head just a bit, Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione.

"I know… I hope the weekends will come faster. I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade. I'm sure we'll have a blast!" Hermione said, "You can come with us, you know," she offered.

"That'd be great, Mione."

"It's settled then…" she looked up. "Mail's here!"

Ginny watched hundreds of owls swoop down, carrying letters or packages. She noticed three owls huddled together. They slowly flew to the Gryffindor table. She was surprised when they landed in front of her, knocking over several items.

"Ooooh! Who gave you those, Ginny?" Lavander gushed.

"I don't have a clue…," she answered, eyeing the owls warily. Each of them was carrying an item. One owl brought her chocolates, the other a bouquet of roses and the last a letter.

"Read the letter, Gin," Hermione cajoled and got the chocolates and flowers, letting the owls fly back to the Owlery.

She reached over and opened the envelope, as the last owl also flew away.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know what's in your mind right now… "Chocolates, flowers and a love letter are so clichéd". But since I'm "courting" you right now, I should make this as mushy as possible, in the hopes that Clarks will stop bugging me already._

_Anyway, I was thinking of asking you to the next Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe have some lunch or just walk around; whatever you want is okay with me… as long as it makes you happy._

_Thanks for agreeing to this wacky plan of mine. I owe you… hope you liked the flowers and chocolates… Have a nice day._

_Love,_

_Draco_

"Who's it from?" Hermione immediately asked.

Ginny looked at the Slytherin table, cocking an eyebrow and flashing an amused smile at Draco. He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione saw this little exchange.

"Uh-huh… I think I already know the answer." Ginny turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Mione… Draco asked me to go with him this Hogsmeade weekend and I was-"

"Save it," Hermione smiled. "Just be careful and have fun."

Ginny gave a small shriek and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, you're the best."

ooooo

Draco saw her smile and cock an eyebrow at him. He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. She then turned to Hermione and said something. She suddenly smiled and hugged her. _I wonder why… _he thought.

"Looks like you found your girl, mate."

Draco glared at him, "What are you on about, Zabini?"

"I think you're falling for her…" Blaise grinned "She's a pureblood you know,"

He had told Blaise all about The Pureblood Bond their third night in Hogwarts. He thought he would burst if he didn't tell anybody, and it was nice to share it with someone else, instead of keeping it all bottled up inside him.

"I know she is," Draco muttered.

"Then she's perfect for you!"

"Blaise, I can't _choose _the woman I'll fall in love with… the spell does."

"Then how will you know if you found her already?" Draco was silent. Yeah, how would he find out anyway?

"My parents didn't mention that… I'll send them an owl later."

He looked up and saw Ginny leaving the Great Hall. He excused himself and followed her out. Draco located her just below the staircase.

"Gin!" Draco called out.

She looked behind her and raised an eyebrow. When he finally caught up with her, she asked, "What was that little display all about?"

"Did you like it?"

"Sure… I am a girl after all."

"A very pretty one, in fact," _Did I just say that out loud? _She blushed. _Oops…_

"No one's around, Draco… No need to pretend."

"But I was just telling the truth," he sincerely said.

"Sure you were…" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm okay with Hogsmeade this Saturday."

They started to walk to her first class. "What time will I pick you up then?"

"Maybe eight or nine in the morning…"

"Where?"

She pondered for a while. "At the front doors…"

"It's a date then…" Draco said. She laughed softly and his heart skipped a beat… _That is new, _he mused. All too soon, they arrived at the door of her first class.

"I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"Okay."

They remained silent for some time. Suddenly, Ginny stood on her tiptoes and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

Before he could react, she said, "Thanks for the flowers and chocolates… see ya." She offered a weak smile and entered the classroom.

Draco began his trek to his first class. He didn't know what Ginny was doing to him. A small smile, a soft giggle, a light peck on the cheek, and he was flying on cloud nine. No other girl has done that to him. Blaise's words rang in his head. _I think you're falling for her…_

Could he be right? Am I really falling for Ginny? He thought. What about this pureblood bond? What'll happen now? He sighed. I seriously need to owl my parents…

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

**angelica rojas  
summerangel122000  
AmourVie  
ForeverAnAngel -** I'm also not revealing how old I am. lol  
**gineveramalfoy1894  
kimarachaos  
Drinny  
Sapphire  
toxicvampire01 -** Thanks for that long review... lol. And about the spell... there'll be more explanations in the future chapters.  
**Catnipob****- **The war happened before his birthday. So yes, the events you mentioned did happen before his bday...  
**Dracoginnylover24  
Pifaninjat  
JustaSimplegrl**

Keep them coming! lol

I couldn't ask for a better birthday present! I'm so glad you like my story so far... I was very nervous with it, seeing that it's my first time to post a story. I was afraid that it'll stink! lol! Thanks for the support!


	5. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 5**** – Questions and Answers**

Draco was lying on his bed, a hundred questions in his head. _What happens now? _He thought. He slowly got out of bed and approached his desk. He reached for his quill, ink bottle and a parchment and started writing.

_Mother,_

_Good evening. I hope you and father are doing well. Don't worry, nothing's wrong. I just want to ask some things about this pureblood business._

_Well, how will I know when I found the right girl? What'll happen after that? Are there still some things you haven't told me yet?_

_I hope you can answer my questions. They're really bothering me…_

_Your son,_

_Draco_

ooooo

_Draco,_

_We're doing fine here. Your father is very busy with work, and I'm left here in the Manor quite a lot. But don't worry, I'm fine. How are your studies? I hope you're still doing well…_

_About your questions… You'll know that you found the girl when you feel something strong for her. It's possible that it's not love yet, maybe an infatuation, but there's something there already._

_When you've already found her, the spell will link you both. When she also feels the same way for you, then nothing can separate you two. If she doesn't, your magical powers can grow weak or you may feel physical pain for the rest of your life, either of those two._

_I'm sorry if we didn't tell you these things, Draco. We knew the news was difficult to digest. I had to ask, but why are you asking these questions? Have you found her? If so, who is she? I hope you'll tell me, son… I'm worried about my future-daughter-in-law. I have to go now. I love you._

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

ooooo

_Dear mother,_

_My studies are still fine. I'm trying to be top of the class, but Granger and I are still neck to neck. Anyway, I think I've found her… Whenever we're together, I feel like I'm in cloud nine. My hearts skips a beat, and I become light-headed. I know, it sounds stupid. But it's entirely true, mum._

_I already knew her before the spell activated. I'm quite positive that I already like her since then, but not this strong. Is it possible that I already feel something towards her? And it has nothing to do with the spell?_

_She's Ginevra Weasley. I know you might sue me, for even thinking about a Weasley in such a way. But she's the one who helped me… she's the one who cured and took care of me when I was injured during the war. You do remember her, right? I'm really confused right now…_

_Love,_

_Draco_

ooooo

_Dear Draco,_

_I think you're falling in love… and it doesn't sound stupid! Those reactions are absolutely normal. My only child is turning into a man! Time sure flies…_

_Yes, there is a huge possibility that you already like her, and not because of the spell. By the looks of it, the spell only made your feelings stronger. I'm pretty sure of it._

_Ginevra? Isn't she the lovely young lady at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters? The one with long, silky hair, almond shaped brown eyes and a fiery personality? Oh my dear! I won't sue you! She's perfect! Your father has no problem with her either. Our absurd family feud with the Weasleys has ended already, so no need to worry, dear, and yes, I do remember how she helped you._

_Draco, please make this work… I think she really is the one for you and she's not like the other girls you dated. If you ended up together, your father and I would love to have many grandchildren!_

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

ooooo

_Mother, _

_I'm glad you and father like her, but I'm not yet sure if she feels the same way. I don't want to crush your dreams, but I'll find the answers soon enough._

_We're getting closer day by day, and I'm taking her to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'll try my best to make this work… I promise._

_I'm sorry if my letter is short, I have to go now… I love you._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Draco finished writing the short letter. He rolled up the parchment and sealed it with the family's crest. He tied it to his owl, Hades, and let him fly out the open window.

He couldn't believe that he'd already found her. His mother's words consoled him… he didn't feel this way because of the spell. It only made his old feelings stronger. His only problem now was if she liked him back. Because he didn't want to feel physical pain or his magical powers to weaken… or worse, lose her. The very thought of losing her made his blood run cold. He yawned and climbed to bed, ready to go to sleep… Tomorrow was his first date with Ginny.

ooooo

Meanwhile, inside the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa finished reading the letter, her heart brimming with joy for his son. She hoped that Ginevra was the girl, for she knew that she would be the perfect match for her son.

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

**Elysien  
beckysue2**  
**Catnipob** - You like my plot?! Really?! Oh, thank you!  
**xsoulessxbeautyx  
toxicvampire01** - Again with your long review! I hope the fluff didn't make you blind! If it did, you can't read nor review for my story again! Oh no! lol  
**ForeverAnAngel**  
**harrypotterchick4ever** - I hope this chapter answers your questions.  
**AmourVie  
Dracoginnylover24  
BlondeHairLover980** - Don't worry, I'll try to make it longer...  
**Sophie  
nun outfits are cool  
siri-poo  
hpbooklover127**

Keep them coming! Lol

I hope this chapter answers all of your questions... if not, feel free to tell me what's confusing you.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 6**** – Hogsmeade**

Draco was waiting at the front doors, pacing anxiously. _Where is she? _he thought, _it's already quarter past nine._

Hundreds of reasons and possibilities entered his mind. _Maybe she's sick? What if she woke up late? What if something terrible happened to her?_

_Or maybe, she doesn't want to go out with you anymore, _an annoying voice whispered inside his head; Draco's heart sank. _No, _he angrily thought, _I know she'll come._

ooooo

Ginny hurriedly climbed out of the portrait hole. She was already running late for her first date with Draco. _Why didn't I check the time? Stupid, stupid Ginny, _she berated herself. When she rounded a corner, she collided with someone, and they both fell to the ground.

"Weasley, watch where _I'm_going!" Siyana Clarks yelled, standing immediately.

"I was about to apologize, but you suddenly shrieked like a banshee," Ginny hastily stood up, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody needs your pathetic apologies, Weasley," Siyana sneered, "Why are you in a rush? Did Potter call for you?" she laughed at her own joke.

"Newsflash Clarks, I've been over him since my third year… and oh! Harry didn't call me; I have a date with Draco!"

Siyana's mouth dropped open; she hastily composed herself. "You do know you're nothing to him, right? You're just his plaything like all the others."

"Oh, you mean like you?" Ginny asked with mock surprise, "At least he likes me, Clarks. I'm not like you, who follows him around."

Siyana laughed shrilly, "Like? Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to _like_ anybody… he just wants to bed you. I'm sure after that, he's gonna throw you like a ragged doll."

"Are you dense? You can see he's not throwing me anywhere…"

Siyana paused. Then what Ginny meant sunk in and she gasped. Ginny just smirked knowing what she hinted was a lie, but that it was the only way to shut her up. She continued her trek to the front doors, leaving Siyana behind.

ooooo

Draco was just about to go find her when she came running to him. Without any warning, Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Are you all right, Gin?"

"Don't be silly, Of course I am. Is hugging you a crime now?"

"No," he muttered as they drew apart, "I thought you stood me up."

"I'm really sorry that I'm late… but I wouldn't miss this for the world." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss at the tip of his nose. She giggled. "Are you blushing?"

"I- um…"

Ginny laughed and started pulling him. "Come on, Hogsmeade is waiting,"

Draco just smiled and let her pull him. He sighed; _I will never fully understand girls…_

ooooo

When they exited Zonko's Shop, Draco turned to Ginny.

"Is it okay if we go to Gladrag's Wizardwear first? My mum asked me to pick something for her."

"Gladrag's? That shop is full of quirky merchandise…" Ginny said, "And unusual socks, if I remember correctly."

"That was _before _the war," he smirked. "It was thankfully renovated."

"Oh… let's go then."

A small bell rang when they entered the shop. Mister Gladrag came running to them.

"Mister Malfoy, nice of you to drop by!"

"Good afternoon, Mister Gladrag, I'm here for my mother's dress."

"Oh yes, yes… that one. Please, take a seat while I retrieve it."

They sat on a couch and made themselves comfortable. After a few minutes, the elderly wizard came rushing back.

"Here you go." He handed him a paper bag. That was when he spotted Ginny. "Oh my! Who's this lovely young lady?"

"This is Ginevra… Ginevra Weasley."

"Oh, Ginny! I didn't recognize you! My, you sure grew up nicely!" He turned to Draco, "Best choice yet, Mister Malfoy, you two make a lovely couple."

Ginny suddenly blushed. "We're not really-"

"I'm still courting her," he gently cut off.

"Silly me," he softly laughed. "You two run along now, the day is still young. Go have some fun." They stood and bid their goodbyes.

"Sorry back there… He's really cheerful, don't you think?" Draco said. She smiled and nodded.

"So, want to have some lunch?"

"How about the Three Broomsticks? I told Hermione we would join them for lunch."

Draco suddenly stopped. "Lunch with Granger? That means with Potter and Weasley too?"

"Uh-huh…" Ginny smiled up at him. "Come on, Draco. It's gonna be fun." She held his hands and started pulling him, while she walked backwards.

"With those three?" He raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that."

"Please? They won't hurt you while I'm aro-" She suddenly slipped, pulling Draco down with her. He quickly pushed himself up on his knees and elbows, and then looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "Are you hurt-"

"Draco?" she cut off.

"Yes?"

"Shut up…" She hastily placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him down till their lips came to contact.

Ginny opened her mouth, her tongue darting out and gently coaxing his lips apart. She started exploring the uncharted area. Draco moaned, not believing what this girl was doing to him. He slightly bit her tongue; she gasped and gently tugged his hair.

He broke their kiss and started trailing his lips down her neck. When he reached her pulse point, his tongue darted out and licked. Ginny moaned, digging her fingers on his shoulders. He started to suck and she gasped.

"Draco?" she whispered. He stopped his ministrations and put his forehead on hers. "We should really get going."

"Do we have to?"

"If we don't, my brother might start a search party."

Draco pouted; she pecked his lips and said, "Don't do that, you look too darn cute." He smirked. "Now you look too darn sexy," Ginny amusedly said.

He chuckled. "Come on, or else we'll never get there." He slowly stood up and helped Ginny on her feet. She placed her arm around Draco's waist while he draped his arm over her shoulder, and together, they walked to The Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the restaurant, Ginny immediately spotted Hermione.

"Hey Mione." She took a seat beside her and briefly hugged her, "You guys, this is Draco."

"Unfortunately, we already know tha- ouch!" Ron rubbed his ribs and glared at Hermione. "What did you do that for?"

She just rolled her eyes and turned to Draco. "Take a seat." He parked himself across from Ginny. "Now, shall we order?"

ooooo

They were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower when Ginny spoke. "I had a really great time."

Draco smiled. "So did I."

"Who would have thought you'll date a Weasley?" she amusedly asked.

"Yeah… but I'm glad I did," he answered as they reach the portrait hole.

"I better go… See you in the morning." She was about to whisper the password and go inside, when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gently kissed him, "Goodnight, Draco," she whispered and pulled away, the portrait closing behind her.

He silently walked to his private quarters, feeling unnaturally happy. He couldn't believe he has fallen for Ginny. He could actually assume that what he was feeling at that moment bordered love.

Draco sighed, Ginny Weasley, what are you doing to me?

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

**Catnipob** - I'm glad you liked chapter 5... but I'm kinda sad you'll be leaving. Anyway, it's not as if you're going away forever! lol! Have a happy honeymoon!  
**ForeverAnAngel** - I'm sorry the previous chapter was short... I hope this one makes up for it. :)  
**beckysue2**  
**Robin** - Yes, there will be more of Blaise...  
**toxicvampire01 **- I absolutely love reading your long reviews! They amuse me to no end! Keep them coming! lol  
**XoX-Toni-XoX  
siri-poo  
Dracoginnylover24  
Sophie**  
**BlondeHairLover980** - Yes, I do know June 5 is Draco's birthday... However, I haven't checked JK's site.

Keep them coming! Lol

Is this chapter long enough? How was the kissing scene? Forgive me; I'm really kinda nervous... Tell me what ya'll think... read and review!


	7. Ron's Request

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 7**** – Ron's Request**

Ginny was in the library, trying - and failing - to finish an essay. She just couldn't concentrate… at least, not when she was thinking about him.

After a month of Draco's "courting", they finally got together, making Siyana fume with jealousy and rage. As she and Draco became an official couple, she didn't even realize she had already stopped pretending.

Ginny mentally laughed. _Who would have thought I would actually fall for "The Slytherin Sex God"? _Her heart wrenched. _But he doesn't like me. We're just a "couple" so Clarks will stop stalking him… he'll never like me, _she sighed heavily. _I'm in a lot of mess…_

"Hello, Weaselette."

She jumped and looked at the person seated beside her. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I missed you too," Draco amusedly replied, which earned him a glare.

"Stop screwing your lovely face," he said. "Clarks is looking."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her assignment. When Draco still didn't leave, she said, "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing particularly. I just want to ask if you're ready for the match tomorrow."

"Of course I am."

"Are you ready to lose?"

Ginny laughed and raised an eyebrow. "I think that question should be addressed to you, seeing that we always beat your team."

"Oh you'll be surprised… we practiced really hard this season."

She smirked. "We'll see."

"Hey Draco!" Blaise called out as he approached their table. "Are you done wooing the she-weasel?"

"Hold your tongue, Zabini," Ginny snarled.

"Ooohh! Careful now! Your girlfriend bites!"

"What do you want?" Draco drawled.

"Its fifteen minutes 'till curfew, you better go back to your private quarters," Blaise replied. "And besides, Clarks is glaring at you… I'm surprised you're not dead yet." He chuckled.

Draco looked behind Blaise, and sure enough, Siyana was glaring at him; he smirked.

"When will she get the message that I'm taken?"

"Keep on dreaming, mate." Blaise jokingly patted his back, bid them goodnight and exited the library.

Ginny started packing her belongings. "I'd better go, Draco."

"Want me to walk you back?"

"No, its okay, get some rest before the match tomorrow," she said as she left the library, closely followed by Draco.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am… See you tomorrow." She made a move to leave when Draco gently pushed her against a wall and firmly placed his lips on hers. He gently licked her lips, asking for entrance and she happily granted it to him.

Her knees buckled at the intensity of the kiss and hastily grabbed his shoulders for support. Draco pushed her further on the wall, groaning as she involuntarily bucked against him. They slowly broke apart, both breathing faster than normal.

"G'night, Gin," he whispered against her lips.

"Night," she replied softly and they both went to their respective dormitories.

ooooo

When Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she quickly noticed Ron sitting by the fire. He looked up and said, "Gin, come here for a minute."

She cautiously sat beside her brother. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you nervous for tomorrow's match?" Ginny asked.

"Just a little bit."

"Are you gonna give me a boyfriend lecture?" He chuckled.

"Do you want one?" She shook her head. "Too bad." Ron said and she mentally groaned.

"Ron, Draco is all right…" Ginny began. "We know he's not evil like we once assumed."

"I know that, but-"

"He proved himself worthy of my trust. I believe in him."

"Yes-"

"I won't break up with him just because you don't like him. The whole family already accepted him, even though I think our older brothers are still doubting… but still-"

"Ginny!" she immediately stopped her tirade.

"I was kidding, I'm not gonna lecture you about those things. I just want to ask you one question."

"Oh… what is it then?" she asked.

"Do you love him?"

Ginny was silent. After some time, she spoke. "I'm not yet sure, Ron. But I really like him. I'm happy whenever we're together."

Ron nodded in understanding. "If it makes you happy to be with Malfoy, then so be it."

Her eyes sparkled and she suddenly threw her arms around him. "Oh Ron, thank you so much."

"I have a request, however," Ron said.

"What?"

"Be careful, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good." They slowly drifted apart. "Get some rest now."

"You too." She pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ron, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." She smiled and went to her room

Ron sighed. He couldn't believe he let his baby sister date the ferret. _But that's what makes her happy, _a voice inside his head said. He softly smiled. _Yes, as long as she's happy._

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

**Schneephoenix  
Robin **- Yes, there will be a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor... :)  
**Sara park** - You don't have an account? If so, I can't put you in my story alert list... but, I'll try to send you an email everytime I update my story. :)  
**BlondeHairLover980** - Well, I'm an avid fan of HP, that's why I know June 5 is Draco Malfoy's birthday! And also, I saw it in Veritaserum, it's a very great site by the way.  
**sexyevilempress276** - Thanks a million for your compliments... lol  
**AmourVie** - Well, Harry and Ginny aren't really an item in my story... their love for each other are more of a brother/sister love.  
**dracos emerald princess  
Dracoginnylover24**  
**dragon143** - Your review made me smile... :) I make it a habit to update my story every week, usually on Friday. So don't forget to check. :)  
**nun outfits are cool**  
**Angelique Collins** - Lol... it's called PDA - Public Display of Affection! xD But not everyone saw them doing it...  
**hallee87**  
**siri-poo** - Well, the story needs to have romance in it, right? But don't fret, the future chapters will have humor in them... :)  
**WitchyWiccan**  
**toxicvampire01** - I thought you were never gonna review! I'm so glad you did though... Oh my, was it supposed to be "miss"? I assumed it was a wizard because of the shop's name, lol. Oh, and Draco had a good time with Ginny, not exactly with the trio. :)  
**Drinny** - Thank you... I was kinda nervous with the kiss.

Keep them coming! Lol

It has been 2 weeks! I'm so sorry this took so long... our internet connection broke down and it was just fixed this afternoon. I'm really very sorry! I hope this doesn't happen again. Next chapter involves a Quidditch match... 'till then! Bye!


	8. Quidditch Accident

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Quidditch Accident**

"I knew I heard someone inside here," Draco drawled.

Ginny looked up. "Which is none of your business since the Slytherin lockers are on the other side."

"I was just curious as to who was making those noises in your lockers… as you know, it's still early," he said as he approached her.

"I could tell you the same thing."

"Yes… but I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain; I have the right to be early. After all, a captain can't be tardy."

Ginny eyed him up and down. "Well, is a captain required to be sexy in his Quidditch uniform?" He was caught off guard by what she said, and as a result, heat started to rise up his neck.

"Why Draco, are your ears normally pink?" she smirked.

"Evil witch…" he muttered before he pulled her towards him and claimed her lips. The kiss was just heating up when two people walked in the room.

"Fine weather we got-"

"Ouch! Your back is solid, you know? Why the hell did you stop from walki-" Ron saw the scene before them. "Aaaahh! My eyes! My eyes!" he bellowed and hastily covered his eyes. "Malfoy, get your hands off my sister's arse!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Harry muttered.

Their lips slowly parted. Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't hear me telling you off when you're snogging Hermione, brother dearest." Ron turned beet red.

"She got you there, mate," Harry chuckled.

"Whatever," Ron faced Draco. "Malfoy, go to your own lockers… before I personally _escort _you there," he said and glared at him.

"I'll just leave now; I think your brother is serious."

"Like hell, I'm serious…"

Draco grinned. "See you later." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

When the three of them were the only occupants of the room, Harry said, "I swear Gin, you seriously need to snog Malfoy somewhere else."

"Yeah, like somewhere we wouldn't witness."

"I second the motion," Harry added. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Quit it you two, or I'll hex you to oblivion," Ginny snarled.

Ron scoffed, "Like you'll actually do that before the match." She raised an eyebrow. "Right… we'll just shut up then."

ooooo

Ginny was scanning the field, _where in bloody hell is that snitch? My muscles are sore, _she thought.

The game was getting dirtier by the second; both teams were desperate to win. It seems Draco was telling the truth, they really improved this season. The score was a tie, and all they needed was the Golden Snitch.

"Ginny, catch!" Nessa Exlibris, a black-haired Gryffindor Chaser shouted.

She caught the Quaffle and darted for the goal posts. The Slytherin chasers tailed her, trying to snatch the Quaffle from her hands. A Bludger soared past her left ear, missing her by inches.

Ginny leaned forward, gaining acceleration towards the goal posts. When she was close enough, she made a sudden swerve to the right and threw the Quaffle. Blaise made an attempt to hit the ball, but failed. The Gryffindor stands erupted to cheers.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted, giving Nessa a high-five. She turned to Blaise and smirked at him. "Sorry," she said and sped off.

Ginny's eyes went back to the game. She went after the Slytherin chaser who was in position of the Quaffle. Suddenly, a blur of green and crimson zoomed before her. She caught sight of Draco and Harry, racing to get the snitch.

Instead of watching them, she snatched the Quaffle from the Slytherin chaser and hastily zoomed back to the Slytherin goal posts. However, she failed to see the Bludger hurtling behind her.

"Ginny!" Nessa screamed. "Behind you!"

Too late; the Bludger hit the back of Ginny's head. She heard a faint crack, dropped the Quaffle, and all went black.

His fingers were about to clasp around the walnut sized ball when Draco heard someone scream Ginny's name in panic. He stopped and looked behind him. His blood ran cold when he saw her falling from her broom. He forgot all about the snitch and quickly zoomed towards Ginny's falling body.

"Potter caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME!" Seamus Finnigan, the commentator shouted. Draco faintly heard him; he leaned forward, trying to make his broom speed up. When they were almost to the ground, he stretched his arms and finally caught her.

He quickly guided them back to the ground and gently laid her on the grass. The Gryffindor team descended and ran towards them.

"What happened?" Ron asked with panic. "Is she hurt? Is she gonna be all right? Mum will surely kill me wh-"

"Weasley, calm down!" Draco shouted.

"Easy for you to say!" Ron bellowed. "I care for her!"

"And you think I don't?!" Draco snarled, glaring murderously at him.

Ron glared back. "I have my doubts…"

"I don't care about your childish doubts," Draco spat. "I'll bring her to the Hospital Wing." He gently picked Ginny from the ground and swiftly walked towards the castle.

Ron made a move to argue, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let him, Ron," Harry gently said. "I'm sure Malfoy will bring her to the Infirmary."

"But-"

Harry shook his head. "Come on, let's hit the showers… then we'll visit her," he firmly said. Ron sighed and nodded.

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review! 

**Robin** - I'm sorry to say we won't see that much of the persons outside the castle walls, like their families. Because Ginny and the others are inside Hogwarts and I'm finding it quite difficult to squeeze them into the plot. But my decision isn't final, seeing that my story is not yet finished. :)  
**Sarah Genoud**  
**BellaMuerte13** - At least you reviewed! Thank you...  
**FlakyFlippy  
lightcard**  
**MeggyandHaku** - Chill! Like I said the previous chapter, I make it a habit to update every week! lol! Thanks for the review... :)  
**Catnipob** - You're back and you left a couple of reviews! Happy happy joy joy! Hope you had a wonderful honeymoon! lol! Glad to know the kissing scenes are okay so far, I'm still open for improvement after all, and comments about my work are greatly appreciated.  
**Dracoginnylover24**  
**donnerzx **- I agree, it is unrealistic, eh? Still, thanks for liking it...  
**Phillexican **- Thank you so much! I'm glad to know I can make my readers laugh. :)  
**Drinny **- Yah, I'm not really a fan of those fics either... and here's the update!

Keep them coming! Lol

What happened to Ginny?! She's injured and she might even die! Oh no! lol... just kidding. I would never do that! Draco would die single if that happens... and we don't want any of that, right?!

Anyway, I'm certain you've noticed that I changed my PenName. No worries... just check my profile for more info. I gotta go now... take care!


	9. Infirmary Incidents

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Infirmary Incidents**

After Harry and Ron's bath, they fetched Hermione and the three of them walked to the Hospital Wing.

"You both know Draco will be there, right?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he be there?"

"And when have you started calling him _Draco_?" Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Since he started dating Ginny… and you two can be really dense at times."

"Hey!" They protested.

"Both of you really can be!" she argued. "Can't you see that Draco really cares for her? He saved her life for heaven's sake!"

Harry fell silent. "You have a point there," he finally said.

"Oh yes, take her side," Ron muttered.

"I thought you're already okay with Draco dating your sister?" Hermione asked.

"I am," he answered. "I'm just not sure I made the right decision."

"He does make her happy… and he did save her, even when he was so close to catching the snitch. We all know how badly Draco wants to win a game, but he turned his back on that, for her," she gently said.

"Maybe you're right, Mione…" Ron sighed. "Maybe Malfoy is okay."

They entered the Hospital Wing and immediately located the bed Ginny was occupying. As Hermione predicted, Draco was there.

"Is she gonna be all right?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Her skull cracked a little bit, but I already took care of that."

"Thank you," he whispered. The nurse smiled and left them alone.

Ron approached her. "What's her condition?"

"Like I told Mister Malfoy, she cracked her skull, but it was just small, and I quickly mended it. Anyway, she just needs some sleep, and she'll be out of the Infirmary tomorrow morning."

Ron nodded and looked at his sister. She was lying on a bed, her head was bandaged and she was sleeping peacefully. Beside her were Draco, Harry and Hermione. It seemed the three of them were talking. Ron cautiously approached Draco.

"I apologise for losing my temper back at the field. I just panicked because of her state."

"Its okay, Weasley," Draco drawled. "I also got worried."

After a few moments of silence, Ron said, "You really care for my sister, ei?"

Draco nodded. "More than you'll ever know."

"Then you shouldn't hurt her… in any way."

Draco scoffed, "I can't even imagine myself hurting her."

"Good… because my five older brothers and I will kill you if you do otherwise."

Draco weakly chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better," Ron said. "And thanks for saving my sister's life."

"No problem." They both fell silent.

Harry and Hermione stared in awe at the two.

"Did they just have a civil conversation?" Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded. "This will surely make Ginny happy."

"Yeah, but it sure was weird seeing them interact like that."

ooooo

Ginny slowly opened her eyes; all she saw was white. _Strange, my room doesn't look like this, _she mused. She took in her surroundings. After some time, she recognized where she was. _The Hospital Wing? _The memories came rushing, back and she suddenly sat up straight.

Someone beside her stirred.

"Ginny?"

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching over you. How does your head feel?" he whispered.

"It hurts a bit but other than that, I feel okay."

Draco yawned and sleepily grinned. "You sure scared the hell out of me when you fell from your broom."

"What happened?"

"Like I just said, you fell from your broom. I caught you just in time."

"You saved me?" Draco nodded. "But who won the game?"

"Your team did. Instead of chasing after the snitch, I went after you. Potter caught it seconds before I managed to catch you."

Ginny was silent for a few moments… then she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Draco," she whispered. "I'm sorry you lost the game because of me."

"It was nothing, Gin. You're more important to me than some stupid game."

Something wet dropped on Draco's neck and he slowly pulled away. "Why are you crying? Does something hurt?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Ginny shook her head. "It's just… I never thought you'd do something like that," she sniffled. "I thought I'm nothing to you."

"Ssshh… don't say that," he firmly said. "You mean so much to me."

She weakly smiled.

"Are you feeling better now?" She nodded. "Okay, go get some more sleep, it's almost morning," Draco whispered. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Ginny whispered and slowly drifted to sleep.

Draco sighed and looked at her. When he was sure she was asleep, he reached out and tenderly caressed her face. "You don't know how much I need you," he whispered. "You don't know how much I care for you…" He paused. "But I'm not yet ready to confess my feelings."

He weakly smiled and tenderly said, "Someday, I'd tell you how much I love you…"

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

**MeggyandHaku  
Helldarkangel1 **- Like you, I most certainly don't like too much fuss...**  
HerEmeraldEyes **- I hope you'll be converted to D/G! lols! The kissing scenes are hot? Really?! I'm so glad to hear that!**  
siri-poo  
Catnipob - **Yah, It sucks... But It showed the others, and especially Ron, how much Draco cares for Ginny, which is good! lol**  
Robin - **Some more couples and/or Pansy? Hmm... I'll think about that. Thanks for bringing that up. And thanks so much for adding me to your friends list in LiveJournal. :)**  
Good Girl'z Dead **- Well, during a Quidditch match, we can't have Draco's-in-trouble-Ginny-saves-him, can we? But yes, it is kinda over done... Anyway, thanks for the review. :)**  
nun outfits are cool - **Yup! You are correct! At least... in my story. :)**  
darkroses2992 - **Of course he can't die single! lol**  
kt has a secret - **Thanks! I'm relieved to know that it's turning okay, instead of bad.**  
Drinny **- I also like my new PenName better than the old one. Thanks!

Keep them coming! Lol

Was it too much fluff?! Too short? What?! Good or bad?! Tell me what you think by leaving me a review! Come on! You know you want to! And it'll surely make me happy! lols

By the way, for those of you who has a LiveJournal account, feel free to add me to your friends list! I'll be more than happy to add you in mine... also, even though you don't have an account, you can drop me a comment every now and then... please and thank you! 'Till the next chapter. See ya'll!


	10. Talks and Plot

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Talks and Plot**

"Its official, you've fallen for him." Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Am I that obvious?" Ginny frowned. They were currently in Hermione's private quarters. It was decorated exquisitely; being Head Girl surely paid.

"Er… not really, I just know you too well."

"I don't know what to do!" she groaned and flopped herself on Hermione's bed.

"What are you on about?" Ginny looked at her meaningfully. "What?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed, "I don't think he likes me back," she muttered. Hermione started laughing. "What in bloody hell are you laughing about?"

"Now I know that you and Ron are really related… you can also be dense at times."

Ginny threw a pillow at her. "You're not helping!"

Hermione held her hands up and said, "Okay, okay, you're in serious mode right now."

"Gee, ya think?" Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

Hermione slightly shook her head and approached her. "You really like him?" Ginny nodded. "Tell me…does Draco know about this??"

"No… and I have no intention of telling him."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"I'm afraid he'll avoid me if I do," Ginny answered. "I don't want that to happen… falling for him was not part of the scheme."

Hermione perked up. "Scheme? What scheme?"

"Oh n- nothing…" she stuttered. "It's getting late, eh? I better head ba-"

"You're not going anywhere, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione firmly stated. "Late? It's Friday night… duh. Now tell me what this "scheme" is."

Ginny made a move to argue, but Hermione's glare stopped her. She looked down and said, "He asked me to be his girlfriend, so Siyana Clarks would stop stalking him."

"What?"

"You heard me…" she grimly said.

"B- but… how did… why did-"

"I don't know what came over me; I agreed without thinking," Ginny looked up. "Please, don't tell Ron… he's gonna tell my whole family," she pleaded. "And they will kill Draco."

"Don't worry; I won't…" They both fell silent. Finally, Hermione said, "So that's why you're all worked up?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione chuckled. "You are Ron's sister."

"Mione, there you go again!"

"Oh, stop whining!" Hermione smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about, Gin."

"Were you even listening to what I just said?"

"Of course… and I'm quite positive that he likes you back."

Ginny scoffed. "Nice try."

"I'm serious… He really does like you," Hermione said. "First, of all the many girls here in the school, he chose you."

"Actually, he kind of pulled me from the crowd."

"Were you the only female in that crowd?" Ginny slowly shook her head. "See? Anyway, second, he actually courted you… which was a first for Draco Malfoy."

"Correction… that was part of the plan."

"But I saw how he did it, Ginny," Hermione smiled. "Draco didn't court you resentfully… looks to me, he actually liked it and did it seriously."

Ginny nodded for her to continue. "The third and most important of all, he saved your life."

She paused. "Yeah… I guess that part is true."

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "You should have seen him, Ginny. He flew so fast towards you; all I managed to see was a blur of green and silver. Then suddenly, you were in his arms."

Ginny smiled.

"And in the Infirmary, whatever we or his friends said, he wouldn't leave your side. Even when Madam Pomfrey threatened to tell Professor McGonagall how hardheaded he was, he still didn't budge," Hermione chuckled. "He ended up sleeping in there… can't you see? He cares for you… a lot."

A small smile crept on Ginny's face. "Maybe you're right…"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her, "Thanks Mione… you are the best."

ooooo

Draco and Blaise exited the library. They slowly walked back to their dormitory.

"Remove that goofy grin from your face, Draco," Blaise amusedly said. "You're starting to creep me out."

He chuckled. "She's the girl, mate… I finally found her."

Blaise suddenly stopped. "What?"

Draco faced him and leaned on the wall. "She's the pureblooded witch."

"How did you find out?"

"I asked my mum for the symptoms… that's why I'm sure. She's the one."

"So… if she likes you back, you're not gonna experience physical pain or weakening of magical powers?"

"I don't even care about those," Draco drawled. "I just don't want to lose her."

Blaise smiled knowingly. "You love her?" Draco slowly nodded. He chuckled and clapped Draco's back. "Good for you! See? I told you The Pureblood Bond can't be that horrible… she sure isn't an ogre."

Draco grinned, "My mother said the spell didn't make me like her. It just made my old feelings stronger."

"You already liked her? Even before the spell activated?"

"I'm quite positive. She did take care of me while I was badly injured during the war, remember?" Blaise nodded. "After that, we became civil to each other, and I started to notice her." Draco's smile widened. "And that happened early May, weeks before my birthday."

They resumed their trek back to their dormitories. "So when are you going to tell her, Romeo?"

"I'm not yet sure… but I will," Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Eventually…" Draco added.

"Good luck with that," Blaise chuckled.

When the corridor was deserted once more, Siyana stepped out from the shadows. She was on her way to the library to return the book she borrowed. She didn't expect to get this piece of information.

_The Pureblood Bond, eh? I can use that to my advantage, _she smirked. _Weasley won't know what hit her. _She lightly laughed and went to the library.

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review! 

** nun outfits are cool** - He's obliged to tell her! After all, every secret can't be a secret forever. :)  
**MeggyandHaku** - Yes, he's kinda caring and nice in this story of mine. Do you think I'm over doing it? I don't really want to make him "out of character" so much.  
**BlondeHairLover980 **- Believe me, I'm trying to make my chapters longer! lol :)  
**Robin** - Right you are, we are gonna see more of Siyana! I don't think there's any reason for us to rejoice...  
**lovetodanceintherain** - Quit your pouting! Here's the next chapter... enjoy!  
**Pam-Pam-Kitten** - I agree to everything you said. Especially the comment about my chapters being short... but I'm trying to make them longer! Really!  
**lilaya **- Your review made me smile... But, I think you're not a D/G shipper? If so, be converted! Read more of the great D/G stories out there! All aboard! lol  
**sexyevilempress276** - My story is cute?! hee hee... good to hear that. Draco/Ginny through and through!  
**Dracoginnylover24** - -sigh- Why is everybody saying that my chapters are short?! Ya'll are correct though... lol  
**BlahBabe** - Thank goodness! Someone finally said something about it... -sigh- Its becoming a drag when I post all of those mentioning. From now on, I'll just put the the thank yous for the reviews... hope you keep reading!

Keep them coming! lol

Here is chapter 10! Sorry it took so long... school really made me busy these past few days. This chapter somewhat ended with a cliff-hanger. Ooooh! What'll happen next?! You'll surely find out in the future chapters... hang on! lol

Anyhoo! Just check my LiveJournal for updates... Its where I really put what's currently happening in my life. Especially if I can't update or something came up. Hope to hear from ya'll!


	11. Study Session

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 11**** – Study Session**

Draco was on his way to Transfiguration when someone called out his name. He looked behind him and saw Ginny walking towards him.

"Do you need anything, Gin?" Draco asked when she finally reached him.

"Actually, yes…"

"What is it?" He said.

"Well, I need to study for a major test in Potions," Ginny replied. "Seeing that you're good in that subject, I was thinking… can you help me study?"

Draco paused. "You mean… tutor you?" She eagerly nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am… don't you want to tutor me?"

"Well, it's not like I'm busy-"

"It's settled then," Ginny cut off. "I'll meet you in your chambers after dinner." She stood on her tiptoes and gently pecked his lips. "Don't be late…"

Draco watched her walk off… then what she just said hit him; his mouth dropped open. "Wait! In my chambers?!" He shouted with alarm. Too late, she has rounded a corner and disappeared.

_Ginny and I, alone in my private quarters? _Draco mentally groaned. _Oh great, a fine way to start the weekend…and end my life when his brother finds out._

ooooo

"Why aren't you eating anything, mate?" Blaise asked him during dinner that fine Friday night.

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that," Blaise said. "Talk."

Draco sighed. "Ginny wants me to tutor her in Potions… for her test on Monday."

"So? You're good in Potions…" he said and reached for a pumpkin juice.

"She wants me to tutor her tonight… in my private quarters." Blaise spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking. "Now you see the problem."

He wiped his mouth and stared at Draco. "When Weasel King finds out, you're dead."

"I already know that!" Draco spat and sighed in exasperation. "You know how I've been holding off... I haven't had sex for months!"

"Since she helped you when you were injured during the war, if I'm correct…" Blaise said. "I can't believe you're still alive!" He exclaimed and chuckled, but quickly stopped when Draco glared at him. "I'm just saying," he hastily added.

"Ginny and I can't be alone in my room! I'm afraid of what'll happen if I can't control myself!"

"Having sex with her is a bad thing now?!"

"Of course not, you idiot… you know how much I want to do _that_, with her."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity!" Blaise said. "Do yourself a favour, and be done with it… Merlin knows how sexually frustrated you already are."

"What if she's not ready yet?"

"There's only one way to find out…" Blaise smirked.

ooooo

_Okay, you can do this… you can do this… _Draco thought as he paced his room, waiting for Ginny to arrive. _I'm just gonna tutor her, that's all… yes… nothing to worry about._

Someone knocked and called out, "Draco! It's me… Ginny."

"Coming!" He said as he approached the door. He opened it and in walked Ginny, carrying her school bag and some clothes.

"Hi Draco!" She cheerfully said as she placed her belongings on his desk.

"Er, Gin? What are the clothes for?"

"Oh, these? Well, since were studying… I might as well be comfortable." She said. "Where's your bathroom? I'm gonna change before we start."

"It's over there," Draco replied and pointed the door to the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks…" Ginny said and disappeared inside it.

_We're just gonna study… I can control myself… I have to control myself, _Draco firmly thought as he examined the books she brought with her. _No need to panic… _the bathroom door opened and he looked up; his jaws immediately dropped. _I stand corrected… PANIC!_

Her _comfortable _clothes were white spaghetti straps and baby blue shorts that ended mid thigh, giving him a wonderful view of her creamy legs. Her hair was out from its clip earlier and was cascading down her back. She flopped herself on the chair beside him and Draco couldn't help but notice the way her shorts ride up her thighs.

"Take a sit, Draco… we're going to start," she said as she opened a book and reached for a parchment.

Draco gulped. _This is going to be a long night…_

ooooo

"I was wrong…" she said. "You're not good in Potions… you're brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed as she closed her book and smiled at him.

"Well, you're not really bad yourself," Draco said.

Ginny beamed at him. "Thanks for helping me out."

"It's my pleasure… I'll escort you to your common room?"

"Nope," she replied.

"What do you mean by, 'nope'?" He asked.

"I'm tired, and it's way past curfew!" Ginny said. "Can I sleep here?"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, Draco…" she pleaded. "Just for the night?"

"Your brother will kill me!"

"Not when I have anything to say about it." She stood up and approached his king-sized bed. She flopped herself on it and threw the covers around her.

"Ginny, you can't just-"

"We're just gonna sleep…" she chuckled. "It's not like we're having sex or something." When Draco didn't answer, realisation dawned on her. "Oh… you want… what I meant was-"

"It's okay… you can stay," Draco hastily said. He grabbed some night clothes and went inside his bathroom.

When he was dressed, he quietly climbed his bed and went under the covers.

"Draco?" Ginny softly called out. "I know you're quite… frustrated… because all the girls you dated gave you what you need… and we've been going out for a while now and we… well… I'm sorry."

Draco turned to face her. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"But you want us to…but I'm not ready yet."

"And I can wait," he softly said. "I don't want to force you to do something you're not yet ready for."

"Well… to be honest, I haven't done _that _yet."

Draco chuckled. "I know… that's why I don't want you to regret your first."

"Thanks for understanding." She paused. "Wait… you know I'm still a virgin?" Draco nodded. "How?"

"I just know…" He weakly smiled and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Now, go to sleep…"

"Goodnight…" Ginny whispered against his chest.

"G'night." Draco replied.

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review! 

**Dracoginnylover24** - No need for apologies! You are right after all... longer is better. :)  
**gineveramalfoy1894** - Siyana's plan will surely be... well, continue reading to find out! lol  
**darkroses2992 **- Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! You are my 100th reviewer! Yipee! This chapter is for you... -beams-  
**Robin** - Blaise doesn't have the "bond"... but, we'll surely see who he's courting/dating. By the way, drama is just around the corner... :)  
**MeggyandHaku**  
**Phantom's Ange** - I'm afraid the answer to your questions isn't in this chapter. It'll all be explained in the future chapters though... thanks for the review. :)  
**yne-chan **- That is a very tempting suggestion... but I don't want anybody to die! Hmm... we'll see in the following chapters. :)  
**Catnipob** - You and I, the same. I like it when people write Draco differently... you know, that he's not really evil. But, I don't want him to be a goody-two-shoes either... just in the middle. It adds to his aura, that I'm quite fond of. And yes, he can still be mean to people who bugs him. So, Siyana should really watch out! lol!  
**PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01**  
**rasbery1298**  
**nun outfits are cool** - Siyana causing too much damage?! Pfft! I don't think she can... can she?! Uh oh... :)  
**Drinny** - A real pain! But, it has to be done... to add some spice in the story.

Keep them coming! lol

After 15 hours, about 3 hours each day starting Monday up until Friday, I finally finished "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"! J.K. Rowling is truly a brilliant author! The book is awesome... except for the deaths. I can't believe they died. -sniff- Definitely a must-read book!

The story of Harry Potter is finished... what now?! -sigh- Why must all good things come to an end?! It is difficult to say goodbye to a story you fell in love with. -sniff- It was a wonderful and unforgettable journey... one that I will treasure forever. :)

On to the matter at hand... leave a review, alright?! I really wanna know what you guys think about the progress of my story. Chapter 12 is already done and ready for the coming weekend. That is, if I get plenty of those lovely reviews! lol! So, what are you waiting for?! Submit a review! Please and thank you...


	12. Weasley's Stupidity

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 12**** – Weasley's Stupidity**

Draco opened his eyes and saw sunlight. He tried to get off from bed when he realized someone's arm was draped on his stomach. He looked at the person beside him, and a smile lit up his face.

_I'm in love_ _with a Weasley…_ he thought with amusement.

Ginny began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good morning," she sleepily said.

_I could wake up like this everyday, _he thought, and his smile grew even more.

"Wipe that silly grin from your face, Draco," Ginny said. "Or else…"

"Or else what?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Or else, I will…"

"I'd like to see you try."

She smirked and claimed his lips. Draco immediately rolled on top of her and placed his forearms and knees on either side of her for support.

Ginny ran her hands through his soft hair, loving the way he groaned when she gently scraped his scalp with her fingernails. His tongue swiftly entered her mouth, which made her gasp.

Her hand found the hem of his shirt, and Ginny gently tugged. They broke the kiss, and he hastily removed his shirt. He dropped it to the floor and proceeded to kiss the point where her shoulder meets her neck; she couldn't help but moan.

"Merlin… you're beautiful," Draco muttered between kisses.

Ginny just chuckled and rolled them over, straddling his hips in the process. She gently rubbed on the bulge of his boxers, making Draco groan and involuntarily buck his hips forward.

"Don't…" he choked out.

She wickedly smiled and repeated the action. Draco hissed and closed his eyes.

"You wouldn't want to continue that..." he panted. "I thought you're not ready yet."

"I've changed my mind…" she huskily whispered in his ear.

Draco growled and pulled her lips to his. His hand slowly traveled north and tentatively cupped her breast. The moan that escaped her lips encouraged him to continue and knead the soft mound.

They were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't hear the noise outside. However, they did hear the fist that started pounding on the bedroom door and the voice that started shouting.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! GET OUT FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"

They broke apart, and Ginny looked at the door with irritation. She got out from bed and approached the door.

When the door opened, Ron immediately entered and scanned the room. He looked at the four-poster bed and saw Draco, who was half-naked and smirking. He then looked at his sister who was glaring murderously at him, and noticed that her clothes were disheveled.

But before he could say anything, Ginny bellowed, "What in bloody hell are you doing here?!" she screeched.

"I should be the one asking you that question!" Ron yelled. "I waited for you last night to come back to the common room, but you didn't! And then I checked your room this morning and saw you weren't there! So I got Harry's map, and do you know what I saw?! You… in here… with Malfoy!"

"Map?" Draco said from the bed. "What map?"

"Shut up, Malfoy… I'm talking to my sister," Ron spat and faced her once again.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Ginny said, obviously irritated. "What's your problem, anyway?!"

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM?!" Ron bellowed. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Why not?! He's my boyfriend, and I have the right to do whatever I want with him!" Ginny answered back. "If I want to shag him on the teachers' table during breakfast, lunch and dinner, you don't have the right to tell me otherwise! Because he's… my… boyfriend!"

Ron began to seethe. "When I tell mum about this-"

"Go ahead! I don't care! I'll just tell her about that time you and Hermione ditched Herbology to shag in the Astronomy Tower!"

Ron turned beet red. "We didn't… how did you-" He quickly composed himself. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Ginevra… now come with me, and we'll forget about this." He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

"Ouch! You're hurting me…"

Draco quickly went between them and glared at Ron. "Unhand my girlfriend right now…" he dangerously said.

"She's my sister-"

"Who obviously doesn't want to go with you," he cut off. "Leave or there'll be trouble."

He made a move to argue, but stopped when Draco said, "Now."

Ron took a deep breath and marched towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside, young lady," he said, just before slamming the door.

Draco turned to face Ginny and his eyes immediately softened. He reached for her wrist and softly caressed it. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little bit…"

"I swear, I'm gonna kill anyone who hurts you again."

Ginny smiled. "No need for that… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

Draco smirked and pulled her to him. "There's still time before breakfast ends, ready to shag on the teachers' table?" He playfully asked and began to place kisses on her neck.

"Stop it…" she half-heartedly moaned out.

"I choose to differ," Draco whispered and walked her back to his bed.

They softly fell on it with Draco on top. He started to nibble her bottom lip and proceeded to claim her lips. Unfortunately, they were once again interrupted by Ron's fist pounding outside the door.

"What the hell is taking you so long?!" Ron shouted. "GET OUT FROM THERE!"

Draco and Ginny slowly broke apart. "As much as I want to continue this, I really have to go," she panted.

"But… I-"

"Just take a cold shower," Ginny amusedly said as she left the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco said when she gathered all her belongings and headed for the door.

"Afraid not."

"You can't leave me hanging, Gin!" She just laughed and headed for the door. "Ginny!"

"Stop your whining, Draco… I'll see you at breakfast." She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

A string of curses immediately flew out of his mouth. _I can't believe this is happening…__Curse Weasley for ruining everything…_

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review! 

**Dracoginnylover24 **- -takes a bow- lol! Thank you for wishing me luck... :)  
**sexyevilempress276 **- You didn't have to wait long, here is Ron's reaction! lol  
**sunnyhoney98765 **- Thanks!  
**Robin **- You definitely have the knack to ask many questions! lol! I originally planned that this story of mine would only have 13 chapters, but I changed my mind as I write along... Sadly, it still won't exceed 20 chapters. It's okay, because I would definitely write mores stories about Draco and Ginny. Your other questions shall be answered by the following chapters. :)  
**RandomBlood **- Did I make you laugh?! Even a small giggle?! I would really love that...  
**LadyGaelen** - My story makes you blush?! Oh my, I hope this chapter is fine with you... :)  
**MeggyandHaku** - Is Draco still funny in this chapter?! lol  
**yne-chan **- Of course! Especially when she ruins the lovely relationship of Draco and Ginny. I'm sure many readers want to see the end of Siyana Clarks... lol  
**GPGA** - A new reader! I have a new reader! lol! Thanks for those kind words... hope you keep reading.  
**hi people** - I'm a girl! Isn't it obvious with my PenName?! And my gender is in my profile! lol! Anyway, Ginny saved his beloved son! And Narcissa isn't really evil... that's why she agrees with her son's choice. Besides, I don't like too much fuss. :)  
**Secret world** - You left 2 reviews... yipee!  
**darkroses2992** - -gasp-You didn't even realize your the 100th reviewer?! It doesn't change the fact that you are though... :)  
**Catnipob **- Here! Read more! lol! Don't be nervous about Siyana... I love happy endings. -hint- -hint- :)  
**BlondeHairLover980** - Like Secret world, you left 2 reviews! Yay! Sorry about the length of my chapters...  
**lilaya **- You're converted! Yipee! Knowing that my story help add people to the D/G shipping is really something!  
**Drinny** - I do love making my readers laugh... :)**  
**

Keep them coming! lol

I watched Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix yesterday! I know, why just now?! I've been busy these past weeks... so, sue me! lol! It was nice... they just left some scenes that should be there, and added some that shouldn't be there! -sigh- Movies normally do that...

Then, I checked my story status and found out I received more reviews than expected for the previous chapter! Thank you so much you guys! -huggles- This chapter just popped into my mind! It contains some mature content... did it offend anyone?! Please, no flames! lol

Unfortunately, because exams are coming up, I won't be able to update my story this coming Friday. So I thought, I should at least leave ya'll with this chapter! What?! Good or horrible? Tell me!


	13. Apology Accepted

**Disclaimer: **Alas! J.K. Rowling has beaten me in creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter... -sigh-

A million thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Indie.

* * *

**Chapter 13**** – Apology Accepted**

"Draco? Why are you stabbing your food?" Blaise amusedly asked.

Draco glared at him and continued stabbing the food on his plate.

"Is this about Ginny again?"

Silence…

"What are you sulking about? Didn't Ginny sleep in your quarters last week?" Blaise paused. "Come to think of it, you haven't said anything about that night. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right… tell that to someone who'll actually believe you."

Draco dropped the fork he's using to stab his food and turned to glare at Blaise.

"I told you… nothing happened…"

Blaise did a double take. "What?!"

"Weasel King came before something actually happened…" Draco sighed.

"So that's why you've been grumpy all week!" Blaise chuckled.

"It's not a laughing matter, Zabini!"

"Oh, but it is…"

"Easy for you to say! You're not even in a relationship!" Draco said.

Blaise's eyebrow rose and he seriously said, "Who said I wasn't?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "And you haven't told me anything?!"

"I'm still courting her, mate," Blaise chuckled. "But I think I'll be able to persuade her pretty soon. Besides, you didn't even ask."

"That's not even a reason for you to not tell me!" Draco said. "So now, I'm asking you, who is she?"

"None of that…" Blaise smirked. "I'll tell you... just not now."

Draco rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his stabbed food.

ooooo

A week has passed since Ginny and Ron talked; Ron was really getting anxious. He didn't mean to yell at his sister. His temper got the better of him. Now, she was obviously mad at him, but he didn't want her to be!

He already tried approaching her, but she kept on avoiding him. He also asked Hermione to tell Ginny he was sorry, but Hermione wasn't hearing any of it. She told Ron that he should personally apologize, not ask someone else to do it for him.

Ron saw Draco exiting the Great Hall and he steadily approached him. _Drastic times call for drastic measures, _he thought as he neared him.

"Malfoy, we need to talk."

"And what makes you think I'll actually talk to you?" Draco drawled.

He ignored him and said, "It's about Ginny."

Draco's eyebrow rose. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke, "What about her?"

"I need to know where she is," Ron answered.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is, Weasley," Draco smirked. "She's my girlfriend."

"Just tell me where she is!"

Draco lazily rolled his eyes. "She doesn't want to talk to you…"

"But we need to talk!"

"Which is not a good enough reason for me to tell you where she is," Draco drawled.

"Listen Malfoy, tell me where she is or I'll-"

"She's out by the lake," Draco rudely interrupted. "Don't you dare hurt her again or I'll kill you."

"Hurt her? What are you on abou-"

"Last week, in my room… You grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her out… quite forcefully, if I may add. Does that ring a bell?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Ron spat.

"But you did," Draco viciously whispered.

They stayed like that for sometime; glaring at each other, jaws clenched and breathing faster than normal. When students began exiting the Great Hall, Draco quickly composed himself and said, "Just talk to her and fix the problem… she's been down these past few days, and I don't like seeing her that way." He turned his back to Ron and strode down the hallway.

ooooo

Ron's eyes scanned the castle grounds. He then caught sight of a girl with long, auburn hair, sitting at the foot of an oak tree near the lake. _Definitely her…_

He cautiously approached her sister and sat beside her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked while looking at the lake.

"I'm sorry…"

She looked at Ron and asked with disbelief, "You're actually apologizing to me?"

"Yes, I am… I shouldn't have yelled at you," he sighed. "Or better yet, I shouldn't have interfered in your relationship. You're old enough to know what's right and wrong and definitely old enough to date whomever you want."

Ron averted his eyes from the lake and faced her. "But you have to understand that I'm still your brother. I care and love you very much, so you can't blame me if I'm protective over you."

"Actually, you're overprotective," Ginny corrected.

"Whatever I am, I still need to watch over you… our parents and five older brothers are counting on me since we're the only ones left here in school. That's a load of pressure over me. So I tend to overreact one too many times and I hope you understand."

"Ron, I do understand," Ginny said. "It's just that, sometimes, I also get carried away. You know how I want to be independent, and it's difficult for me to achieve that, when you or the others switch to "overprotective mode"."

"We only do that because we love you."

She nodded. "I know… but it can really suffocate me at times."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well then, apology accepted."

Ron grinned. "We're cool now?"

"Sure thing," Ginny smiled. "How did you find me?"

"Malfoy told me…"

"You talked to him?"

"I wouldn't actually call it _talking_," Ron replied. "He kind of threatened me afterwards."

"He threatened you?" she asked.

"Sure did… he doesn't want me to hurt you again. Like what I did with your wrist a week ago. I apologize for that too."

Ginny subconsciously touched her wrist. "It's nothing, really… just ached for a few minutes."

Ron nodded, and then he asked, "What were you doing in Malfoy's room, anyway?"

"I asked him to tutor me for my test in Potions… I was so tired after studying, I decided to sleep there instead."

"Did he… you… I mean-"

Ginny chuckled. "Nothing happened…" Ron sighed in relief. "But I didn't say nothing will…" she added.

His eyes widened. "You're forbidden to come near him again!"

Ginny burst into laughter. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me…"

She playfully punched him on the arm. "Don't be stupid… you and Hermione already did _it_." Ron started to blush profusely, and as if reading his mind, Ginny added, "She told me, that's why I know..."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"Oh, she told me _everything_." Ginny wickedly replied and smirked.

"What do you mean by "everything"?"

"You know… every detail," She casually replied. "I'm telling you, it was not my favorite conversation. She was talking about you, for heaven's sake! I can't even imagine you doing-"

"I think I better go…" Ron hastily said; still red in the face.

Ginny started giggling as he stood up. "Suit yourself…" And instead of answering, Ron quickly ran for the castle.

* * *

Thanks to those who submitted a review! 

**Fall-Child-08 - **You think so? Hmm... I wonder if all females think the same way. lol  
** Phantom's Ange - **Torture?! I wouldn't call that torture! Me? Torture Draco in the story? Why, I never- OK, maybe it is torture... even for a bit. lol  
** sunnyhoney98765 - **The overprotective streak of Ginny's brothers amuses me to no end! Of course, they do have the right to feel and act that way... Their innocent, baby sister is dating big, bad Malfoy! Don't worry about Draco, he can handle his love for Ginny... I think. -giggles-  
** Dracoginnylover24 - **As much as he want to, Draco can't kick Ron's arse! Ginny would surely be mad... even though Ron deserves it. lol  
** SapphireFlame - **Interruption between them is an amusement for me... -laughs-  
** BlondeHairLover980 - **That's so sweet of you! Thank you! Oh, and I'm sorry about the chapter lengths. :)  
** Robin - **Hi Robin! I really enjoy our conversations in LiveJournal. Thanks for adding me in the first place. -huggles- I really like your questions, they don't really bother me. I just pointed out you do ask them quite frequently. lol! As tempting as the idea of Ginny letting it slip to Molly for the Howler, I took pity over Ron... he's clueless. Tsk tsk tsk...  
**lilaya - **I'm glad I put Ron in character and true, Draco is hot! Ginny is the perfect girl for him! I don't care about canon anyway! lol  
** Secret world - **LOL! You think so?! You mean, mean girl! hee hee...  
** darkroses2992 - **Have you finally watched it?! You shouldn't miss it! It was nice... even though Draco has small exposure. -sigh- Ginny's hexes were fantastic! She's a truly powerful witch. I'm glad the films at least portrays that part of her.  
** Catnipob - **Yeah, poor Draco... I actually took pity when I was typing it down. It didn't change my mind though. lol  
** Drinny - **How was exams?! I hope you did well... My conscience will kill me when you flunk your exams because you read my story instead of studying. lol! Thanks, that's really sweet of you.  
** yne-chan - **At least, many of us took pity on him... -giggles-  
** Away.for.now - **Aaaww... thanks for the compliments.  
** GPGA - **Yay! You're gonna continue reading... and reviewing, I hope! lol! The chemistry between them is just... wow! I really love them!  
** Ella - **Here's the update you asked for... :)**  
**

Keep them coming! lol

Exams went great! Thank you for those who wished me luck... Anyway, we're currently experiencing a super typhoon in my place. The weather is awfully cold and I hope I won't run out of hot chocolate and blankets.

Tomorrow, August 18, jandjsalmon a friend of mine in LiveJournal will celebrate her birthday. I want to greet her in advance here. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA! Thanks for being a wonderful and amusing friend! lol

Check my LJ for more updates, info or if you're just plain bored and have some time to spare. -giggles- I can't think of anything else to say... So, I'll stop right here. Read and review!


	14. Important! Please Hear Me Out!

This is not a new chapter. This is my message to all my lovely readers. I know FanFiction said that we shouldn't write author's notes as individual chapters... but please let this one slide. I have to tell all my readers about this for I have been gone for so long. Please continue reading to understand what I'm saying.

* * *

Hey, guys! Yes, I'm still alive! I'm soooo sorry I've been gone for **AGES**. Shame on me. But wait, before you start getting angry and/or berating me, I have something to say.

After years, I suddenly missed writing. So, I once again read this first ever story of mine and nostalgia kicked in. As a result, I'm thinking of getting back to finishing it. **WAIT!** There's a big BUT to this plan of mine. **I WILL REVISE THE ENTIRE STORY.** It will still have the same plot which is _The Pureblood Bond_, BUT, I will change **MAJOR PARTS** of the story. Start from scratch, one can say. I forgot to tell y'all that while nostalgia did kick in, shame was with it. Why? Because my story's plot and how I've written it is petty, immature, shallow and the lot. Most of the characters are OOC… like hell, they are… and the story is moving so fast. Not to mention the chapters are too darn short! In a word, my story is just plain **UGLY**. _*kicks myself*_

Forgive me, I was young when I wrote it. But now I'm older! 3 years older to be exact (Why am I happy about this? LOL), and a thousand ideas entered my mind when I think about that Pureblood Bond idea that surprisingly hit me years back. It's a shame I didn't delve deeper into the complexity of it. My story would have been longer, and hopefully, better. Plus, writer's block and boredom might not have hit me if I did a better job back then.

Lastly, this is the main reason why I just really have to upload this Author's Note: **I'll be deleting this story** as soon as I get the first chapter up. I want to give y'all the heads up before doing this and for confusion to be avoided. You know, people saying I stole the story or something. I need a start from scratch, guys. A totally NEW story. I'm sorry for my long absence. Second chance, please?

So, what do you guys think (kindly leave a review)? Are you still on board my ship? I do hope so.

_Lotsa love, SilverAura09_


End file.
